Sinful Pleasure
by Under A Cloud
Summary: Smut between a lapdog of Kaname who came into his room intending to tell on Aido, but ended up in the bed with her revered president. KanamexOC though I doubt it's really romance.


Smut written for smut, it was written about two to three years ago, I believe. This is like the first ever smut I wrote lol. Though it wasn't exactly explicit, it's still –le gasp – smut! Don't clamp down so hard on the OC and the plot, because there wasn't meant to be a plot in the first place. If not for the fact that I had to categorize this, I won't even consider it romance at all. Just smut, really.

Summary: Smut between a lapdog of Kaname who came into his room intending to tell on Aido, but ended up on the bed with her revered president. KanamexOC though I doubt it's really romance.

Disclaimer: I do not own VK.

**Sinful Pleasure**

The blue-haired girl yawned lazily as she cracked her whip in the face of Aidou.

"Well, Aidou, I would appreciate it if you could return to your dorm please? The Sun hasn't set yet, I don't think Kaname-sama would be pleased if you were out here either, would he?" She started slowly, tauntingly glancing at the noble vampire in front of her.

"Mahiyo Saiya…" Aidou growled, spitting the name of the blue-haired girl out from between his gritted teeth as if it was poison.

Saiya gripped her whip in her hand and teleported in front of Aidou. She then raised a hand, and slapped him across his face.

"Now, Aidou, that wasn't a very polite way to address a pure-blood such as myself," Saiya narrowed her eyes, a sudden air of aristocracy descending upon her as she continued, "do I have to educate you in place of your father, as to how to treat me with respect?"

Annoying Aidou. Always having to remind her that her family was eradicated. Saiya's violet-colored eyes flickered dangerously, but her anger subsided as fast as it came.

"Lapdog of Kaname-sama… What is there to be haughty about?" He snorted, caressing his cheek with a hand. This isn't the first time Saiya had went violent on him already. "Everyone knows that if not for the Kuran family, you would have long been dead."

"Well, Aidou, even if I'm a lapdog of Kaname-sama as you put it… I am still a pure-blood. My lineage is more prestigious than yours, and I'm higher up the social ladder than you." Saiya drawled, pulling the whip in her hand, cold lilac eyes watching Aidou with mock amusement as his face turned green. "Now, Aidou… Do I have to invite you back to your dorm by force?"

"Tch…" Aidou shot a warning look at Saiya before he strolled off. Saiya and Aidou shared a love-hate relationship. Despite their constant bickers, the two of them didn't really hate each other. It was just that Aidou loved to insult Saiya for reasons unknown (perhaps, he was a masochist). Not that Saiya really took it to heart. She didn't like abusing her intrinsic powers as a pure-blood, and instead, she enjoyed these bickers with Aidou. Somehow, arguing with him ignites a flame in Saiya, and that actually reminded her that she was alive.

Still, this can't go on forever. Aidou was always sneaking out of the dorms to prey on young unknowing humans. If she had as much as a slip of mind at any moment, Aidou might actually harm someone and that could spell troubles not just for him but the whole Night Class. Saiya sighed and reported back to the dorms too, heading for the room of the only other pure-blood — and Emperor of the academy — to discuss the matter of Aidou.

"Kaname-sama…?" Saiya knocked on his door and called softly.

"Saiya is it? Please come in." The alluring voice of the Kuran sounded behind the cherrywood door.

"Hai, Kaname-sama, thank you very much." Saiya pushed the door open and stepped into the dimly lit room, her eyes immediately caught sight of the elusive figure seated upon a red antique chair in all his glories. Kaname's dark-brown hair fell on his face, caressing his snowy skin gently. His finely-chiseled features were beautiful to the point of being flawless. Not a second soul on Earth could come close to his perfection. His shirt which was opened at the collar displayed his well-angled collarbones and his long legs were crossed carelessly, yet his posture was still nothing short of graceful and – seductive. Did she just thought that Kaname looked… _seductive_? Saiya's throat went a little dry.

"Is there anything of the matter?" He inquired in the rich velvety voice of his, his eyes still fixated on the small leatherback green book which he was reading.

"Ha? Oh, not really… Kaname-sama. I just wished to visit you. My apologies, am I a bother?" Saiya had long forgot about the purpose of her visit. Although she was a pure-blood herself, Saiya always conducted herself in a servile manner in front of the Kuran. She looked up to him as the true epitome of perfection; this man here was the heart of the vampire aristocratic society and the person who rescued her when she was disillusioned by life.

"Not at all, please make yourself comfortable. You may stay until when the night descends if you wish." Kaname shook his head, finally lifting his eyes from the book to grace her with his attention. "Would you like to take a seat next to me and talk?"

"It would be my pleasure, Kaname-sama." Saiya nodded, taking a seat next to Kaname on a blood-red velvet antique chair directly across where Kaname was seated. Her lilac eyes lingered on the book resting in his lap. "May I ask what are you reading?"

"History of our race…" He murmured, as he turned to glance at the book. He picked up a bookmark and slipped it between the pages, before closing it and placing it on a table lightly.

"Oh." Saiya shuffled uncomfortably, upon being painfully aware of her position again. What right does she have to infringe his privacy? She recalled the purpose of her visit; she had wanted to talk to Kaname about Aidou, but she wasn't in the mood anymore.

"What would you like to talk about, Saiya?" His voice was like music to her ears.

"Nothing, I just dropped by to see you. Um, maybe I should be going, Kaname-sama. I shouldn't be holding you up. Good day to you." Saiya stood up and bowed politely as she turned to leave the room.

"Halt." It was Kaname's voice. This time, his voice was filled with a prowess that could not be phrased by words but was tangible in the air.

Saiya stood rooted to her spot, he asked her to halt?

"Kaname-sama? How may I be of service to you?" Saiya spoke softly, perturbed by Kaname's unusual action.

Thump. _Thump._

Kaname rose from his seat and ambled towards her, stopping an inch from where she stood. He lifted an arm and brought her into an embrace, lowering his head to the nape of her neck.

"The day is still young… I believe I told you that you can stay till nightfall." Kaname nuzzled into Saiya's neck and exhaled, his warm breath causing her hair to stand.

"My apologies, Kaname-sama, I'm afraid I do not—" Saiya thought that he had wanted to take blood from her and she parted her mouth to explain that she haven't fed in a long time either and wouldn't make a satisfactory meal, but her words were cut off swiftly by a pair of cold lips enveloping hers. Saiya blinked in bemusement.

Where on Earth is he heading for!?

"Ngh… Kaname-sama…" Saiya's words came out as muffled stifles as the pure-blood assaulted the cavern of her mouth; his dexterous tongue forcefully ravaged the inner walls at every spot. She tried to wiggle out of his embrace but he held her firmly in place as his tongue waltzed with hers. As Saiya's struggling ceased to be, his kiss gradually became subtle as he caressed her tongue with his, lifting a hand to brush a thumb against her pale rosy cheeks. His kiss was so gentle, like fluffy cotton candy, and when he let go of her, Saiya realized that she was already missing his touch.

"Kaname will be just fine, Saiya." He whispered into her ears, voice rugged with an arousing tinge, "Wouldn't you stay a little longer?"

"Kaname…" She whispered. The moment his name rolled off her tongue, she found herself thrown on the giant canopy bed. Saiya blushed furiously as she tilted her head away from the alluring pure-blood looming over her, too meek to face him eye-to-eye.

"Look at me, Saiya." He cupped her face with one hand, and his maroon eyes bore into hers.

_God, please, just for this moment… Allow me to indulge myself in this sin._

Saiya looked up at him, and even though she knew that he had no love or whatsoever for her, she were willing to capitulate. Saiya reached up a hand and stroked his hair, and Kaname closed his eyes, seemingly enjoying her act of affection. He lowered his face to hers again, and he kissed her softly. He toyed with the buttons on her uniform with his long slender fingers, and popped them one by one. She encircled an arm around his neck, her other hand slipping inside his shirt. Saiya's pale hand brushed against his granite hard chest, causing Kaname to shiver and relish her touch for a split second. He soon regained his equanimity though, and he stripped her uniform off expertly. He removed her inner garments, and Saiya closed her eyes, enjoying the sudden cold air brushing against her bare skin.

His kisses trailed from her lips to her neck, and he planted hickeys all over her collarbones. He took one of her snowy globes in his hand and fumbled with it, teasing the pink nipple.

"Ngh—!" Saiya bit back a gasp, as a foreign sensation infiltrated her nerves. His kisses proceeded even more fervently, and she reached a hand to his manhood, touching it lightly.

His buddy was definitely screaming to be released.

"Would you do me the honors, Saiya?" Kaname lifted his mouth from her neck and asked in an enticing voice.

"Yes… Kaname." Saiya whispered, her quivering hands reaching to unbuckle his pants. She pulled down his pants along with his boxers, and she had a full view of his triumph erection. Saiya gazed at his manhood, and slowly, but steadily began stroking it with her hand.

"Saiya…" Her name came out of his tongue as a bare whisper. A hand began trailing down the side of her body, heading for the southern region. He pushed a finger into her and she bit back a pleasurable cry as she arched her ivory body, his finger travelling even deeper into her. Saiya felt a warm liquid trickling out of her womanhood, and she felt her cheeks heat up. She had never shared such intimacy with anyone before. Kaname was the first.

Every single move of his was sophisticated and aristocratic. Even when conducting such… Humanly acts, his gentility was immaculate.

All of the sudden, Saiya's body stiffened, and she felt inferior to the pure-blood hovering above her.

"What's wrong, Saiya?" Kaname seemed to notice his partner's sudden stiffness, and he nibbled on her neck. "Do not bother yourself with anything else; you're beautiful as you are." He said in a husky voice draped with arousal that stirred her desire from within.

"Kaname…" Saiya whispered, and recollected herself, having made her final decision. Saiya let out a long sigh. "Take me. I'm ready." She bit on her lips.

He didn't need to be told twice.

"It may hurt a little at first." Kaname pulled out his fingers and licked his digits sexily. Saiya's eyes held a glazed look as she watched him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and murmured softly:

"Do it, Kaname."

And he entered, slowly and carefully.

"Ah—" A burning sensation filled her entire body. Kaname bent down and planted a light kiss on her lips, easily engulfing all her pain with pure ecstasy. The burning feel was put out by Kaname's gentle caresses, and she arched her body, allowing his length to enter even deeper.

When he sensed that she was ready for more, he began moving inside of her, pummeling deeper and faster each time when he drove into her. She was panting and squealing quietly, biting her tongue to hold back a pleasurable cry, the metallic scent of blood soon filled the room, and Kaname's eyes darkened with both lust and hunger.

"May I?" He inquired in a dry and husky tone, their bodies locked together tightly, his sex deeply buried within her womanhood.

Being in a state of perturbation and riding on cloud nine, Saiya only nodded her head instinctively, unsure as to the question in his query.

He bent down, and kissed her on the lips, his tongue lapping up the blood in her mouth gracefully as he explored the entire cavern.

_He desired her blood_. Saiya realized. As a pure-blood, she knew how alluring her blood was. Saiya allowed him to take all the blood that was released from her wound, before she pushed him off and murmured softly:

"If you desire, Kaname-sama, you may feed from my neck."

And so he did.

Blood, mixed with both her and his saliva trickled down his chin and his extended fangs were protruding out from his mouth.

He lowered his mouth to her nape and sucked on the skin gently, locating a vein slightly far-off from the aorta before he sank his teeth in carefully. He didn't take her blood in large, hasty gulps; instead he drew blood from Saiya's artery slowly and steadily, as if sipping fine wine from an intricate goblet.

Saiya moaned involuntarily, as his arms snaked around her waist. A rush of ecstasy gushed through her entire body, and she could feel her own body trembling in excitement.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kaname withdrew himself from her neck and kissed the bite mark gently, instantly closing up the wound and leaving behind an inconspicuous crescent-shaped scar.

"Kaname-sama…" Saiya whispered, completely hypnotized by his enchanting demeanor. Was this really Kuran Kaname, president of the night class and head of the vampire society?

"Shh, Saiya." His voice was that of a nightingale, soothing and silky.

He suddenly pushed into her again, earning a yelp from his partner, and after a few more jerks, he came inside of her.

Saiya lied limp on the bed, as Kaname lowered his body onto hers.

"Never leave me, Saiya." He whispered into her ears, his voice fraught with undecipherable emotions, and his breath was almost burning hot against the shell of her ears.

"I promise, my lord. As long as you have needs of me, I would stay by your side." Saiya whispered, and she turned her head away, a single tear cascading down her flawless face. Saiya knew there was no love in his words.

He had no love for her, all his love and compassion was bestowed upon only one woman — Yuuki Cross or more specifically, Kuran Yuuki — his blood sister. Saiya understood that perfectly. Saiya didn't know what fate had in store for her, but all she knew was that she wanted to savor this privilege — greedily, like a child craving sweets even though it was morally wrong — beside the man she had always admired to the best she can, even if she knew that she was just a tool of Kuran Kaname.

For Saiya had fallen in love with the most manipulative man in the entire of the vampire aristocratic society, and she had no regrets for it.

_Sleep well, my child._


End file.
